The Legend Of Zelda Capella
by Kira-Harajuku
Summary: "Dear mom, I never thought moving to Carmichael would change my life so much." Meet Zelda A. Capella, your average 21 year old. Her whole life is about to become turned upside down when she moves in next to the boys, Anthony and Ian. AnthonyxOC IanxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Meoww~_

"GAH! Shut the HELL UP, Sebastian!"

This might have looked weird to the people sitting in their cars, on the other side of the street, also stopped by the red light, but honestly, I fight with my cat all the time.

I glanced in my rearview mirror to see my mother and father in the car behind me, arguing slightly.

I was moving. From Fortuna, south to Carmichael, California. My career in game design really took off and I was getting a job in Sacremento with Blizzard Entertainment. My parents bought me a house as a congratulatory gift. It was spacious and affordable, but yes, It was in Carmichael. Carmichael was right outside of Sacremento, a nice, quiet twenty minute drive. I mean, they're buying me a house! I didn't complain.

_**HONK! HONK!**_

"Oh, green. Right, go."

...

"You don't have to do this hunny!" Michelle Capella, A.K.A. my mother, screeched. I was already standing outside of the house, holding the last box under my arm.

"Mom, I'm a twenty-one year old woman." I cleared my throat. "I've got a good job, I've got a good education, I can pass a drug test, I'm still a virgin..." I blushed a bit, but continued. "It's time for your little girl to grow up."

My mother smiled, nodding. "I did a good job raising you, didn't I?" She kissed my forhead, and hugged me.

_**HONK!**_

"Oh can it, Robert!" My mother called harshly to my father. He was always weird with good-byes. I mean, I got hell when my brother Derrick left. I waved at him, and I could almost hear him grunt as he waved back.

"Okay. Visit us sometime, or call." My mother walked down my drive way and opened the passenger door. She smiled at me.

"I love you!" I waved at her til her car dissapeared around the corner.

I jogged up to my front door, and before I walked in I swear I heard someone yell. It sounded like it came from the house across the street. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

_Can't wait to meet the neighbors._

...

"Anthony missed out!"

Twenty-Three year old, Ian Hecox stood idle peering outside his window. Him and his roommate, Anthony Padilla, knew that from the moment their previous neighbors moved out, that house wouldn't stay vacant for long. Needless to say, it was their fault for making them move out. Ian laughed to himself. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Letting the curtain fall, Ian hooked up his Iphone up to his desktop to review his footage he captured:

_"Hey guys, welcome to another episode of Ian is bored!"_

Ian clicked a bit, ajusting the shadows on his face. Editing was hell.

_"You'll never guess what happened just now! Remember my old neighbors across the street?"_

Ian paused the video to open a picture file. He dragged it to the footage reel. The picture of the middle-aged couple was now put into the frame.

_"Well! They left us!" _Sniffling echoed out of the speakers. _"It's so sad, but_ _now we have a hot, young model! Take a look!" _The camera flipped around and showed a black '86 Ford Mustang GT, and a young red-headed girl emerging from it with a cat in her hands. _"That looks like a SOUL-LESS GINGER TO ME!" _ A suburban rounded the corner. An older couple began taking boxes out of the car, hauling them in behind the girl. After ten minutes-That Ian cut and sped forward through-The girl held her last box as the male returned to the car, and honked at the older woman.

_"Looks like someone's leaving the nest!" _The camera flipped back around to show Ian's face once more. _"Okay! Well I'll definately wanna meet her! Until next time!"_

The footage cut off. Ian sighed. He swivled in his chair when he the front door open.

"Hey! I'm back!" Ian heard the sound of keys hitting inside the ceramic bowl next to the door. "Ian?"

"Back here, man." Ian's door swung open a second later, and there stood Anthony Padilla in his six foot, five glory. "Dude did you see that Mustang out there? What's it? Late Eighties?" Ian shook his head.

"Doesn't matter." Ian brought up the video screen, hitting play. "Check this out."

When the video finished, Ian cleared his throat. "So?"

"So the new neighbor's here." Anthony said, but it sounded like a question. Ian smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, SHE is." Ian stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Ian streched, nudging Anthony on his way out. "Go welcome her to the neighborhood!"

...

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Ugh! Uhh, one mi-minute! Oohf!"

After unpacking for three hours, things still where everywhere. I tripped over a box trying to get to the door. When my hand found the knob, I wrenched the door open. After seeing what was waiting for me on the other side, I wanted to slam it closed again.

Sure, a few people have already come by to greet me, but none looked like this. He was a good foot taller than me. Warm skin tone, beautiful brown eyes, dark brown hair to match. it was cropped, and framed his face nicely.

Oh, no. This god was standing at my door and what did I look like? I glanced at the mirror on the wall to the left of my door.

My orange hair was pulled into a high ponytail. You could see the red and white streaks in it. My bangs fell into my icy-blue eyes. My left black tanktop and bra straps were hanging of my shoulder. My middrift was exposed, though my aunt bought me clothes that were always too small. As if to prove that, I was wearing matching black jogging shorts that looked more like micro shorts. And the way the light hit my skin, I looked like a ghost. Can you say sadface?

"Ahem." The noise brought me back to myself, and I sharply turned to look at the man again.

How long has his hand been out?

"I said, my name is Anthony Padilla. I live across the street." As I studied his face, I watched his eyes trail down my appearance, and his cheeks reddened. I put my hand in his, and he shook it lightly. Using his free hand, he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the grey house on the other side of the road. "I live with my friend Ian. He'll come by later."

"Oh, nice to meet you Anthony." After I let go of his hand, I smiled at him. "I'm Zelda." Anthony froze, his eyes locked with mine. "Are you serious?"

"Well, hmm. Let me think." I stroked my chin, mock in thought. "Zelda Arcadia Capella." I let my name roll of my tounge slowly. I snapped my fingers afterwards. "Yeah, that's me!" I laughed at his expression. "Would you prefer me to be blond? And tell you I'm a straight up damsel-in-distress?" I laughed harder at Anthony's expresson. My laughter was interuped by the loud ringing of guitars. Anthony's eyes narrowed at where the sound was coming from. I blushed.

"I need to get that." I dipped my hand down my shirt. I looked up at Anthony, only to catch him staring at my quite... ample... chest. "Ohh, would you look at that?" Anthony's eyes shot back up to mine.

"It's Link." As I pressed the answer button on my Iphone, I heard Anthony mumble "Very funny."

"Hello, this is Miss Zelda Capella." _"Hello, Miss Capella. My name is Gregory Syne. I'm your superior at Blizzard. I've called to tell you we are eager to have you on the team, but your offical shift has been delayed two weeks. We will pay you for this time. The team and I look forward to meeting you on the third of June." _"Oh, that's fine. And please, call me Zelda." _"Alright, Miss Zelda. See you soon." _ Then line went dead. I replaced the phone under my shirt.

"Is that why you moved? A job?" I glanced back, deciding it's clean enough I locked eyes with Anthony. "How about you come in, I give you something to drink, and then we talk." I smiled at him.

...

"Sounds good." I replied to Zelda. She opened the door wider to let me in. When she shut the door, the rush of cool air hit me and it felt so good to be inside. The walls of her living room were a pale white, like mine. Framed game posters, retro and recent, hung from the walls. I took a seat on the leather sofa. In front of me was a small coffee table with a picture frame and some auto and game magazines, an entertainment center witha large flat screen, all the recent gaming consoles and a box marked_** GAMES.**_

"Is Coke fine?" I heard her voice shatter the silence. "That's fine." I heard her hum in reply. A dart of black flew across the room. As Zelda entered, the black mass ran to her feet and let out a weird noise.

_Merrrrouuww~_

"And what do you want, Sebastian?" Zelda cooed, setting down the cokes on the coffee table. She sat down next to me and cracked hers open. "Sorry if he bothered you. He's a whore." Zelda watched the feline run down the hallway. I smiled at her. She smiled back, then took a drink of her Coke.

I watched as she tilted her head back, closed her eyes and took a long sip. My eyes trailed down her glistening chest. This girl ...

"So Zelda?" I started averting my eyes, "Let's start there." Zelda put down her drink, and looked at me tentavly.

"How'd I get the name Zelda?" She asked. I nodded in reply.

"Well," She began. "I have an older brother, Derrick. We're seven years apart." Zelda looked away from me, pointing at the picture frame on the coffee table. I focused on her, she was younger somehow, with glasses, standing next to a rugged looking man with dark brown hair and green eyes. He kinda looked alittle like Ian.

"That was taken when he moved out. I was fifteen." I brought my eyes back to hers and leaned into the couch more. "Before I was born, my mother asked Derrick if he wanted a little brother or sister. Initally Derrick said no. When she asked again a week later, Derrick said yes, but on one condition.

"If it's a baby sister, her name has to be Zelda, like the princess in this game!' Then my mother asked him what if it was a boy. He replied with, 'Link! Link!'" The story was interrupted with Zelda's laughter. "My mother recorded it, this is all true." She swiped a longer bang behind her ear, continuing. "He was so obsessed with video games, The Legend of Zelda in particular. Growing up, he bragged about me. And when him and his goofy friends would reinact the games, I was always Princess Zelda."

"So you got big into gaming?" I asked in her pause. Zelda nodded, taking another drink.

"That's how I got here. My brother was always teaching me a new gaming skill, I loved to play. I loved seeing him smile. When Derrick moved out, I wanted him to see my name in the credits of a video game he loved. So I studied Game Development and Design, and got and job with Blizzard Entertainment, you know, World of Warcraft? But it's in Sacremeneto, and I'm from Fortuna. My dad found this house, and bought it. Kinda like a wedding gift." Zelda blushed.

"But they don't think I'll ever get married."

I narrowed my eyes at her,"Why do they think that? You pretty, smart, and you play video games! What guy would want that?" Zelda smiled sadly.

"Thanks, Anthony. However, the reality is, no guy in Fortuna wanted me. So I gave up." She stood up, facing away from me. "I'll do what I love til I can't, then become a Nun, or something."

Zelda walked down the hall, and a second later I heard the shower running. "You're welcome to stay here, or go home. If Ian's coming by, I want at least one good impression today!" I heard her laugh, then mumble, "Not that I really care now."

"Whatever you choose, I'll see you in half in hour." Then I heard the door click, are the running water was muffled. I sighed and layed down on the couch.

_**Beep. Beep.**_

_New Text Message: Ian_

_What are you doing, man? It's been like an hour!_

I smiled at my phone, replying quickly.

_I'm scoring with the princess! Lol. Come over soon. She wants to meet you._

I waited for a reply, but I never got one. I stuck my phone back in my pocket. What am I supposed to do now? I rolled my head to the side, randomly plucking a magazine from the tabletop. I looked at the date. It was from early 2000, and It was addressed to Zelda A. Capella. I shook my head, I just never got used to that.

_World of Warcraft: Blood Elves_

_P. 26_

I flipped to the title page, and the name a saw shocked me.

_In the first expanison, Burning Crusade, we introduce two new races. Draenei for the Alliance, and Blood Elves for the Horde. Blood Elf females were petite and hard to cast for, but one of our production memebers, Derrick Capella, found the perfect girl for the modeled body. His little sister, Zelda Capella. She being only sixteen, we had to cast another woman, ..._

I stopped reading after that, and looked at the side picture. It was sixteen year-old Zelda wearing a revealing Blood Elf inspired outfit. She looked amazing. It also showed the finished design, which looked alot like her as well.

I closed the magazine after that. This girl was simply perfect. Zelda Acradia Capella. She's sixty times better than Destiny.

Ugh, Destiny. That was probably the worst girl friend I ever had. Alway so clingy and greedy. I don't even think Zelda knows what Smosh is! Its so good to just be Anthony sometimes.

_"Nothing I say comes out right. I can't love with out a fight. No one ever knows my name. When I pray for sun it rains.."_

Though the voice was muffled, I could hear her. And it was offical.

There was nothing Zelda could not do.

Her voice was so crisp and clean. I chuckled lowly, and when she finished the song, I heard the water cut off. I heard her pad silently out of the bathroom, and into her own. Before her door closed, I heard her groan.

"Anthony, could you come here?" She said it with such remorse.

I blinked twice before sitting up, I turned to the direction of the hallway. I stood, streching, then headed that way.

I pushed open the second white door on the right and was greeted by black and white. Tacked everywhere on her wall was sketches of monsters and heroes, I could only guess it was from an internship. In addition, there were sketches of game characters I was more familair with. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, and Zelda. Her bed was made with black sheets and a grey comforter. A red laptop, a black Iphone, a pair of black jeans, a grey shirt with the Blizzard insignia on it, and a pair of purple panites layed there. On her closet door, there was a poster for the movie _Zombieland._ In the corner of the room was a desk with a computer on it. And on the far wall was a bookshelf. Tons of gaming manuals, manga, and sketch books occupied it.

What a cool room.

"What did you need?" I looked at her, and her face was blood red.

Zelda pointed to the top of the book shelf, where her cat Sebastian sat. Just then I noticed what was hanging from his mouth.

Clenched between his teeth was a bra strap. A bra strap that led to a very intersting bra. The cups were made to look like Pokeballs. I wanted to laugh, but I cracked a smile instead. I turned to look back a Zelda. She looked like she wanted to cry. Then I really looked at her.

She was shaking a bit from embarrasment and the cold house, a white towel barely clung to her body. Her skin was still wet from her shower and her hair was every where.

It was the very definition of sexy. My smile dropped from my face, and I turned back around. I tugged once on the strap closest to me, and I heard Sebastian growl. I tugged once more, harder, and to my suprise Sebastian let go. The artical of clothing now dangled from my hand. I handed it back to Zelda.

"I knew you were a D cup."

Zelda's face blanched. Then she glared at me, smirking. She walked over to her bed, and turned around quickly. Something came flying towards my face. I was in enough shock that she could push me back and shut her door.

"Take that, Padilla!"

I looked down to see the tiny pair of purple cotton panties. I blushed and looked away. I smirked when something caught my eye.

"How are you gonna get dressed without these? The boxed marked clothes is out here next to me."

I heard silence, then the padding of feet. then the door opened. Zelda snatched the panties from my hand, and shut the door in my face again.

"You win this time, Padilla."

I only laughed and headed to the living room to text Ian.

...

I dressed as quickly as I could.

"That was so embarrasing, Sebastian!"

Sebastian looked indifferently.

I blow-dryed my hair and it hung slightly curled. I was happy. The red and white streaks blended in with my orange hair, but were noticable and cute. I smiled and walked to my desk.

After sitting down, I pulled out my small bag of make up. I quickly lined my eyes and coated my lashes in mascara. My small compact mirror reflected my eyes. I looked nice enough.

_Pink-Ponk_

I sighed.

"Laptop, shut it. I don't care who wants to talk to me."

_Pink-Ponk_

"Oh for the love of-!"

_Pink-Ponk_

Jumping up from my desk, I sat on my bed and opened my laptop. My IM came up.

_**From: KeenanDrachh878**_

_**MSG: 'Catholic School Rumble' Follow the link!**_

"This video again, huh?" I reached to close the laptop, then thought about it. I smirked.

"Anthony, you still here?"

I heard footsteps coming in my direction, the door cracked open. "You decent?"

"Yeah, come here. I wanna show you how bad ass I am."

Anthony perked an eyebrow, then sat down on the plush bed next to me.

...

After I sunk into the bed I looked at Zelda's laptop screen. It was a picture of her recently. She was holding Sebastian as a kitten, smiling. Behind her was her brother, I guessed, and another ginger-haired female. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's my sister-in-law, Alex. She gave me Sebastian for my twenty-first."

She laughed, and clicked on a link. The YOUTUBE page loaded and I saw the title: _Catholic School Rumble._

"Oh, god." I looked at her. Her icy orbs pulled my attention. I looked away. "What's this?"

"Shut up and watch" With that, she hit play.

/|||\\\

_"This is gonna be awesome!" The voice was heard and not seen. Then the camera panned over to show two girls, one blonde, the other black-headed. Both about the age of sixteen._

_Both girls were donned in white button up shirts with a_ 'St. Crey Catholic Academy'_ emblem patched over the left side chest. They both wore it untucked over a pleated, red and black plad skirt. Black knee socks, and white flats._

_"We're so gonna kick her ass!" The girl with the dark hair squealed, pulling her hair into a bun. The blonde was filing away at her nails. She looked to her friend_

_"Maria calm down." The blonde laughed. "We do this daily."_

_Maria rolled her eyes, as well as her sleeves. "I know, but never some shy girl like Capella."_

_The blonde scoffed. "Well Capella shouldn't have stolen my boyfriend." A third girl walked into the frame._

_"He wasn't your boyfriend, Christe." _

_Christe threw the nail file at the burnette. "Shut up, Megan!" Christe huffed. "He would have been mine-"_

_"If he even liked you." Megan finished for her._

_Christe glared. "Go away, you're ruining the film with your ugly face." Megan rolled her eyes, but walked out of the frame._

_"Zelda and Seth have been spotted." The camera panned down to the owner's free hand that held a cell phone with a text message open_. '**Capella and** **new kid in library'**

_"Oh good!" Christe smiled. "Lets go, Michael!"_

_"Yes ma'm!" The hidden voice replyed._

_The video fast-forewarded til it reached the huge library doors._

_When the door was pushed open, you could see the nearly vacant library. But in the far corner, you could see two pre teens laughing quietly. _

_A boy with inky black hair, cut in a punk style. He wore the white button up with a red tie, red and black plad slacks, and shiny black shoes. He was leaning over a female, using the bookshelf behind her for support. She had bright white hair with blue tips. She too was dressed in the uniform top, skirt, socks, and flats, but she was wearing the large, red coat that belonged to the boys uniform. She was smiling up at the boy._

_"Oh, Mother Mary!" Christe whispered harshly. "That has to stop... NOW!"_

_At the sound of the outbrust, the white haired female looked over._

**-Anthony recognised the eyes immeadtly. It was her.-**

_The icy blues found the two girls first, then the camera. Her eyes narrowed._

_"Seth, whatever happens, don't help me." Seth looked down and the female confused. He didn't see the girls walking toward him. The girl handed him his blazer, then turned to walk towrds the girls, and the camera._

_"Hello, Capella." Christe opened. "Hey Zelda!" Michael called after. Zelda narrowed her eyes at Christe._

_"I have done nothing to you." Zelda rested her hands on her hips. "What do you want, Barbie?"_

_Christe's hand clenched into a fist. "Seth is mine, Capella." Zelda raised an eye brow._

_"Oh, really?" Zelda looked over her shoulder at him. He was still in the corner looking worridly over her way. Zelda locked eyes with Christe once more. "I didn't see your name anywhere on him."_

_Christe took a step forward, Zelda didn't back down. "Capella, you made me do this."_

_Zelda took a step forward. "This is stupid, but the first blow is all yours." Zelda opened her arms, like she was waiting for an embrace._

_And with that, the fight began._

_Christe closed the gap, throwing her fist into Zelda's stomach. Zelda smirked._

_"I knew you'd hit there first." Zelda reversed it._

_Grabbing the fist that hit her's stomach, Zelda pulled Christe, giving momentum to her innital hit. Zelda aimed for the face, breaking Christe's nose in the first hit._

_"Owww! Damn you!" Tears streamed down Christe's face and mixed with the blood of her break._

_"Haven't you heard the expression, 'Pick on people your own size?'" Zelda asked, backing up a step._

_"You're shorter than me, ass!" Christe yelled, aiming to punch Zelda. Zelda dodged to the left._

_Christe tripped foreward, Zelda steadied her placing her hands on her shoulders. "Giving up after one hit? Pathetic." _

_Zelda forcefully brought her knee to Christe's stomach, then pushed her back. When she hit the ground, her eyes close. CHriste was down for the count._

_"What are you doing, Zelda?" The snowball haired Zelda turned her head to see Seth looking horrified. "You might have killed her! I can't believe I stood next to you for fourty bucks, and to think I was begining to like you!" Seth looked away, to Michael. _

_"Man, I'm out."_

_"Seth.." He turned to Zelda's voice. LIke lightning, Zelda's hands reached up to his neck, hitting pressure points, knocking him out._

_"MIchael, the sisters are coming. Maria left as soon as Christe hit me. You might want to get out of here." Zelda kept her face covered by her hair. _

_"You're still covering for me?" Zelda looked up, And the camera shook. She had Christe's blood on her face, Michael hadn't noticed before. _

_"Yeah, just go."_

_With that, the camera panned to the floor and you could see Michael's shoes as he ran to the back entrance._

**The video cut off.**

/|||\\\

"A Catholic girl huh?" I questioned.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, St. Crey Acadmey." I watched her lean back. "Those where the days." She laughed lightly.

"How'd you get out of that one?" Zelda smiled brightly at me.

"I told them I was possesed by the devil. Maybe that was wrong of me.." She shrugged, before getting up at the knocking at the door. "But they bought it and- COMING!" She turned her attention back towards me. "I don't really care now."

..

I turned to jog out of the room. The persistant knocking was pissing me off.

"Yeah, hold your horses." I opened the door, and my eye brows raised.

It sure looked like Derrick. But at the same time... Blue green eyes, short, bowlish hair cut.. Hell, if he had some freckles across his nose and a darker hair colour, it could have been.

"Heya! I'm Ian."

He stuck his hand out.

"Zelda Capella. A pleasure."

His hand froze in mine, before he smiled dumbly. "_Scoring with the princess._ I get it now!"

I tilted my head to the side, grinning. "What?" I turned to Anthony, who had joined me in the living room. "What did you say?"

Anthony sheepishly rubbed his head, "I have no idea what he's talking about." I laughed lightly.

"Anyways. It's nice to meet you Ian." I moved out of the way so he could walk in. After, I took a seat on the couch. "Sit, sit. And tell me why you didn't come over when Anthony did."

"Oh," Ian took the armchair to my left, as Anthony sat beside me. "I was editing a video, and uploading it."

I raised my eyebrows. "You document?" Ian smirked.

"Not quite." He leaned closer to me, cupping his hand to my ear. "We're Smosh."

"Eh?" was my smart reply. "Whos that?" Ian seemed to pale, and lean away.

"Anthony..." He started to mock-cry. "We're not as famous as we thought."

"Smosh.. Smosh.." I chanted quietly to myself.. "Oh! Wait!" I ran into my room, scooping up my IPhone off my bed. After clicking the home button, and scrolling over two pages, I located my app. Walking back into the living room, I clicked it.

'_**SHUT UP!'**_

"This is 'Smosh's' app." I giggled as another _**'SHUT UP!'**_ interrupted me. "Is that what you mean?"

Anthony smiled, as did Ian.

"That's us."

Ian, reached into his pocket, pulling out his own Iphone. "While we're here..." He smirked. I heard the recording beep, and paled.

"Hi guys! Welcome to the neeeewwwweesstt episode of 'Ian is Bored!'" He smiled wide at his phone. "And if you might have noticed, we're not at home!" Ian swiped the camera all around the living room and part of the kitchen, excluding where me and Anthony were sitting. "Well, it's time to introduce you to the neighborhood ginger!" The camera flipped to me and Anthony.

"This is Zelda, guys!" Anthony smiled creepily and pointed at me, while I waved shyly at the camera. Ian flipped the camera back to him. "Now I sent out a tweet for you guys to suggest question we ask her with the hashtag 'NeighborGirl'." The camera flipped back to me and Anthony, who now had his Iphone out. "Anthony, if you would find some questions, please!" Ian asked in a deep, narrator voice. I couldn't help but giggle.

"'TiredOfMondays' asked: 'NeighborGirl' what is your favorite color?" Anthony recited.

"Umm, Red or Grey I suppose." I answered. Anthony nodded and moved on to the next.

"'GeeIhateYou' asked: 'NeighborGirl' how many boyfriends have you had?"

I blushed and looked down, making a zero with my left hand. Ian flipped the camera back to him briefly. "What a loser!"

"'LikeAV8' asked: 'NeighborGirl' can I marry you? I love your 'stang."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Thank you! But nawhh." Anthony looked dead in the camera.

"REJECTED!" He yelled, making me jump.

"Okay, last one, since you guys keep asking stupid shit. 'DBlikezPANDAS' asked: 'NeighborGirl' What do you do as a career?"

"I'm about to start in the animation centre for Blizzard Entertainment." I smiled at the camera, swiping the bangs out of my eyes.

"Alright, thats all for now! Say bye, bitch." Anthony just waved, I replied with "Bye, bitch!"

They both laughed at me, and Ian stopped recording.

"Well, it's getting late." Anthony said afterwards, standing up to leave. Ian followed behind.

"Mhmm." I agreed. "You guys can stop by anytime."

"Oh, no!" Ian said. "Tomorrow is Thursday, you need to come over around one." I raised my eyebrow.

"Why so specific?" They smiled, standing outside my door. "No reason." Anthony said.

"Okay then... Bye, fellas. Here's my number." I placed a piece of paper in Anthony's hand. "Text me tomorrow to remind me." I waved as they made their final exit. And with that, my night concluded. I worked on some sketches before bed, drinking Monsters like a mad woman, then fell asleep.

...

AHHH! There ya go. :D


	2. Chapter 2

I present to you, CHAPTER TWO! Sick rhymes, bro. I know! Lawl. Okay! Enough of that. I, Miss Kira-Harajuku, do NOT own Smosh. If I did... SLAVE BOYS!

_Things you see in a graveyard._

_**No matter how fast I ran, I reached no end.**_

_**I forced my legs to move, despite how much they ached and burned.  
"Anthony! Ian!" I cried. "This isn't funny anymore!"**_

_**When noone replyed, I stopped. **_

_**"Guys?"**_

_**"Rahh!"**_

I shot up out of bed, my right hand proped me up, while my left rubbed my head.

"Okay, that dream made no sense." I shook my head. "No more caffine before bed."

The last thing I saw in my dream was a younger Anthony hanging upside-down from a tree wiggling his fingers.

I stood, streching and yawing. Sebastian uncurled as I did, and walked out of the room. I clicked on the radio, then followed the black cat to the kitchen.

I began measuring out coffee grinds, and putting them in the container. I filled up the back with water, then leaned against my counter to wait.

I heard a song come over the radio. It was 'I Can't Explain' by The Who. I smiled at it. I looked down at Sebastian, who was pawing at his empty bowl.

"Oh, where did I put your food?" I began my search through the cabinets. After a full-fledged scavenge, it hit me. "I left it in my Hatchback, didn't I?" I sighed, pulling on my black Vans. I also looked down.

I was wearing a red tank top and short red and black checkered cloth shorts. I glanced at the clock on the stove. 9:21. No one should be up. I shrugged and walked to the door.

"Be back in a sec, Sebby." I jogged down to my car, when I realized I left my keys in my room. Sighing, I jogged back inside, snagging my keys off my desk.

After returning to my car, I stuck the key in the back, unlocking the hatch. There I saw mulitple things. Sebastian's food for one. Another pair of Vans and a pair of Converse. And finally, my prototype profile. I left the profile there, I didn't need it yet. I snagged the bag of kitty food and the two pair of shoes. I reached up to close the hatch, when a pair of hands beat me to it.

"Forget something, beautiful?"

I looked up to the new voice. He had shaggy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing what appeared to be jogging attire. His perfect teeth gleamed down at me. After he shut the hatch, he handed me my keys. Well he put them in one of my shoes.

"Uh, yeah." I replied, standing back up. "Thanks."

"I'm Shaun." He said brightly, holding out his hand. I just stared at it. Was he stupid? "Oh right. Silly me." He laughed. I rolled my eyes as I walked back to my front door.

"I'm Zelda." I looked at him for a moment. "You live around here?" I forced the bag to sit higher on my hip, dropping the shoes by the door, and retrieving my keys.

"No." He replied curtly. I looked at him, trying to find out why his tone changed. He was glaring across the street at something. No.. More precisly, Ian who happened to be glancing at us from his window. I raised an eyebrow at Shaun, but I still waved my key-occupied hand at Ian in an akward wave. He smiled at me, waving back, then returned to looking darkly at Shaun.

Shaun then turned to me, walking too close. "If you know whats best for you," He began in what I could only guess was an attempt at a seductive whisper. "You'll stay away from those freaks."

I smirked up at him, dropping the food bag. I pushed him against the wall, standing on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I'll decide whats best for me, thanks."

And with that, I backed away. I opened my door, throwing the shoes in, then picking up the food bag. "Please pick up your jaw as you jog on!" I said cheery, laughing.

...

"Finished." I whispered. I looked over at Anthony who was having trouble keeping his head from slouching and hitting the desk.

"Go to bed, Anthony." I ushered him out to his room, while I retreated to my own. Before I could lay down, I saw movement from my window. I walked forward and peeked out. I laughed as I saw Zelda just reach her car, before what looked like groaning and running back into her house. She reappeared later, keys in hand. I shook my head, and began to walk away.

But then I saw him jog up. Shaun Teth. I narrowed my eyes at him, now immobile.

When he talked, I watched him startle Zelda initially. Then she just looked unamused. That made me happy.

Shaun had taken two of Anthony's previous girlfriends away, and he couldn't have Zelda too.

Zelda didn't really talk much, and hardly looked at him. It was then that he glanced toward our house, and full out turned to glare at me. I didn't give him the satisfaction by glaring back.

I noticed Zelda was now looking this way too. She turned completely animated with her smile and wave. I returned the gesture. Shaun finally turned away and walked into Zelda's space, and I could see that she was not happy.

What ever he had said, she had a reply. She pushed him against the wall of her house, whispering something in his ear that he glared and frowned at. Then she said something completely happy, before returning to the confinds of her house.

Shaun redirected his eyes back to me, glaring more fiercly that before. I smirked, giving him the finger. Rolling his eyes, he jogged away.

_He's not taking Anthony's future girlfriend, not this time. _

That thought sparked somthing else in my brain that I laughed at first, then became serious.

**"Damn you, Barbershop Pole!"**

...

When I came back inside, a new song was playing through the air. 'People Are Strange' by The Doors. I whistled along with the tune, feeding Sebastian, and coffee-ing myself. I walked back to my room as my phone's text tone - 'Still Alive' by Jonathan Coulton- clashed violently with the radio's jam. I sighed picking it up. It was from a number I didn't recognize.

_'One o'clock, Zee! Don't you dare stand me and Anthony up!'_

Oh, I had forgotten I gave them my number. I laughed to myself. Saving the number as 'White BoyIan' I replied.

_Yes, yes. I know. No worries, Ian. I'll be over before then, so I can snoop around your house. *Malicious laughter here?*_

When he didn't reply, I just layed back on the bed, letting time pass as it pleased. When I finally zoned back in, it was twelve and time to get ready.

After the flat iron heated up, I ran it through my hair til it was pin straight. I then pulled it up into a ponytail, letting my fringe frame my face. I lined and coated my eyes in mascara. I used a hint of blood red lipstain, so my lips looked more pronounced but soft.

I pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a purple 'I Fight Like A Girl' baby-doll tee that was World of Warcraft based, and my black Converse. I wore a simple chain around my wrist that dangled a 'Tri-Force' charm. I used a hit of my 'Lucky You' perfume, before deciding I was done.

I clicked off the radio, and all the lights. Bidding Sebastian a farewell, I locked the door on my way out, and pulled the lanyard over my head to rest on my neck. The keys chimed together with every step I took.

I looked both ways, before casually crossing the street. I walked up to the front door of my neighbors. Knocking three times, Ian answered presently with a pleasnt smile.

"Good afternoon, Zee!" I raised an eyebrow at the nickname, then smiled back. "Afternoon, Ian." He grabbed my arm, and pulled me in. "I'll be out of the shower in fifteen. Go on an Anthony hunt!"

And with that, he disappeared down the hallway and I was left to my own devices. I checked out the entrance room. I loved the retro game machine. I then walked into the living room/ dining room, also glancing into the kitchen. My house had the same layout, just mirrored. I looked up, smiling..

Their hallway had a mustache and sunglasses. Bad ass.

The first door on the left was the bathroom, deduced because I could hear Ian singing as the shower ran . I giggled but kept going. The door to the left of the bathroom was a computer room. Down the hallway futher, I giggled at the rooms. They were marked.

_'Ian's Room' 'No Gurlz Allowed!'_

_'Anthony's Room' 'Ian's Mom Allowed.'_

And the door in the middle went to the garage, I guessed. So I stepped into Ian's room first. Very basic. Some movie posters, and a stuffed pikachu. That earned a smile from me. The bed was a mess, and clothes were scattered about the floor. Definitly a boys room.

I exited his room, the door latching behind me. I then turned to the last room. Anthony's.

Judging from the soft snoring, I'd say I found him. His door was slightly ajar, so I pushed it opened. And at last, Anthony was revealed. Laying in the center of his bed, shirt slightly raised, hand rested on his stomach. His other arm made a make-shift pillow for his head. He was wearing a black V-Neck-Which looked amazing on him- tight fitting purple jeans, and his feet were sock-clad. And then I blinked, and smiled. I just noticed something.

"You two match."

I flipped around to Ian. He said fifteen minutes! That wasn't even six. . . Was it?

"It wasn't intentional, Iannn~."

I smiled at him. Ian was wearing a black shirt that looked like him and Anthony high-fiving each other. 'Smosh' was written above it. and beneath it?

'Friendship Always Wins.'

Cute.

For the rest of his outfit, faded jeans, rolled once, and canvas sneakers. His hair was just begining to dry.

"Why don't you wake him up? We need to leave soon." I gave him a question glance, but nodded.

"I'm going to pounce on him." Ian only laughed.

"You have fun with that." I smiled, putting on my best Brittish accent.

"Oh, I'll have a smashing good time."

...

_If this is a dream, dear God, don't let me wake up._

**"Anthony."**

**I saw her laughing, tucking her wind-blown orange hair behind her ear. Past her, the ocean roared.**

**"Come on, Anthony."**

**She held her hand out to me, beconing me.**

**I stared at the hand, then at the owner, who at the moment was only wearing a black string bikini.**

**I finally took her hand.**

**"If this water is cold, you're gonna get it, sweetie."**

**I watched her run in and splash.**

"ANTHONY!"

My eyes snapped open, and it was her.

"Zelda?" I mumbled. She smiled down at me.

"What's up, dreamer boy?" Her sparkly blue eyes had me at complete ease, as if this were natural... After I blinked a few times, I looked down.

She was straddling my waist, her hands were on either side of my face. Our noses separated by less than half a foot.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked, smirking. Her eyes widened innocently, before her cheeks darkened. Zelda let out a small yelp, before tumbling off the bed. Zelda 's head the popped up from the floor.

"Anthony!" She accused, face bright red. "Don't say that!" She shook her head.

"Anyway," Zelda stood, I sat up. "Come on. Get up. Ian said so."

Oh yeah, it's time to film Lunchtime. And I smiled, because today Zelda was coming.

"So!" She walked out of my room behind me. "Where are we going?"

I looked back and down at Zelda. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Why?" She asked standing next to me, waiting for Ian.

"That's what we're doing." I replied simply. Zelda only nodded, looking at me confused.

"Okay!" Ian said, emerging from the computer room, his keys in hand. He tossed me the camera. "Lets roll out!"

"Zelda gets to be our back seat bitch!" I cried, running to Ian's Subaru.

"FAIRNESS IS NONEXISTANT!" Zelda yelled, running after me.

Ian only stood chuckling behind us. "Idiots."

...

Once everyone piled in Ian's Subaru, the fun really began.

"Okay!" Anthony began. "Where we gonna eat?" He looked to both his male and female companions.

"I need to go by my house and grab my wallet." Zelda muttered. Ian shook his head.

"We're buying, don't worry." Ian then looked to Anthony. "How about Thai food?" Anthony grimmanced.

"Not after the last time." He shook his head. He looked back to Zelda. "It was so freaking spicy. Ian cried." The red-head laughed at Anthony.

"Alright. Can I suggest?" Both males looked back. "About fifteen minutes away is this great Italian place. Me and my parents ate there on the way down. I'll call them now and by then our food should be done."

Anthony already had out his phone. "What's the place, I'll look up the menu."

"Tre Bien." She answered in a horrible Italian accent. Ian sniggered at her.

"Alright." After the boys studied the menu, Zelda called and ordered for them. And soon, they were on their way.

Zelda visably paled when she saw the 'Stupid' camera come out again.

"Hey guys! It's Lunchtime with Smosh!" Anthony smiled into it, then he flipped it over to Ian. "And Zee!" He chortled, glancing away from the road. Anthony returned the camera to himself before putting 'Zee' into the spotlight.

"Zelda! What are we eating today!"

She blinked for a second, looking down. "Italian." After she glanced back up, she smirked. "Which freaking rocks!"

"Unlike your Italian accent." Ian muttered softly. Zelda knocked him in the back of the head, lightly.

"Hush, before I become all 'Super-Nagging-Backseat-Driver' on you."

Just the way she said it made Anthony and Ian laugh. As the camera was still focused on her, it caught and adorable blush that seemed to take over her face. Zelda glared at the white devil, forcing Anthony's wrist to pivot, filming himself once more.

...

Anthony and Ian went off into their own world, I focused on looking outside. When we arrived at the place, Anthony offered to go in.

"Zelda! You have to go too!" Ian said, excited.

"Whyy?" I droned. "Anthony is a big boy.." Ian just shook his head, refusing.

"I need monologe time!"

I rolled my eyes, but moved to get out. My eyes widened in the slightest when I saw Anthony holding his hand out, waiting to aid me. I smiled shyly, but placed my hand in his none-the-less.

"Thank you, kindly."

...

I watched as they made their way to the resturant. Anthony and Zelda were talking animatedly. Then Anthony said something that made her eye twitch and Zelda swayed to force her hip into Anthony's making him stumble. He only laughed at her.

"Dayumm.." I mumbled, zooming in on their backs. "Look at dat ass!" I cat-called. As soon as it looked like I was talking about Zelda's I panned over to Anthony's.

"Those are some fine ass pants!" I flipped the camera back to me, smiling. "I mean, they do make his ass look fine."

After about three minutes, Anthony and Zelda emerged, side-by-side. Anthony was carrying the food, Zelda had her left hand resting on her hip, while the right hung at her side.

"Awwwwww, look at the matching nerds!" I cooed, mockingly, filming them as they got in the car.

...

The trio arrive back at the boys' place quickly, sharing lots of 'Yo Momma' and blonde jokes. Yes, all of them were horrid, and most of them made no sense, but they couldn't deny having quite a few laughs.

As the group walked through the door, Anthony started unpacking the food, setting it on the table, while Ian retrieved cokes from their fridge. Zelda merely filmed them, mumbling into the camera seductively.

"Mmm, yes. Bend over to get those cans." She said as she panned by Ian to Anthony. "Oh, you're a sex god, don't just reach over that table, lay on it."

"No, Zee!" Anthony shouted, wearing a troll face. "No more porn making! Our fans are getting too excited." He shouted with a lisp.

Ian snagged the camera from her to film her dejected face. Her bottom lip pushed out, pouting. Then she hung her head.

"Guess who I'm not sitting by?" Zelda asked Ian, who was still currently taping her. She pointed accusingly to the dark haired boy, who was now wearing a puppy dog face.

Ian sat down, and Zelda plopped ungracefully next to him. Anthony sat at the other side of the table, glaring playfully at her. Zelda stuck her nose in the air, making a high-pitched 'Hmph'.

Then they began eating, chatting about random things. Ian and Anthony got pasta based dishes, while Zelda nibbled away at her calzone. It was far too large for her to eat. She finished about one thrid of it, before proclaiming royally that she was done.

Ian and Anthony quickly split it in half and chomped it away.

"Oh, Anthony, I believe it's time for something." Ian said from under the table. Zelda moved her mouth to match the words he spoke. Then she giggled.

Anthony began to swing his arm back and forth singing the infamous 'Finding Twitter Questions' song. Scrolling, he picked the first question out.

"'Certeron87 Asks: SmoshAnthony how old is HyrulePrincess? #Lunchtime.'" Anthony stared at his phone, as Ian panned the camera over to Zelda. She shrank in her seat.

"Is that seriously your Twitter name?" Ian asked, almost laughing. Zelda blushed.

"Shut up. I just want to know how your fans found it..." She shifted her eyes to the ceiling.

Anthony smirked. "How old are you, Hyrule Princess?" he mocked.

"You aren't supposed to ask a lady her age, you know." She laughed. "But I'm twenty-one."

"'SensationalDomo' asks: SmoshAnthony, can HyrulePrincess and SmoshIan do an Irish dance? #LUNCHTIME'"

Ian looked at Zelda, passing the camera over to Anthony. They stood and backed away from the table. After glancing at each other, they began dancing, but it was nowhere close to Irish.

Ian took up doing the Sprinkler and the Running man, while Zelda cabbage patched in circles. After two minutes they both bowed and sat back down.

"I don't think that was Irish.." Anthony began. "But that was some talented dancing."

"Thanks." Ian said in a gay voice, while Zelda just shook her head.

'"SmoshToaster' Asks: SmoshAnthony, can you, SmoshIan, or HyrulePrincess speak another language?' #LUNCHTIME"

"Nope." Anthony said as Ian filmed him, then he filmed himself. "Nope." He repeated Anthony. "What about you, Zee?"

"Yeah, I can speak quite a bit of Japanese, actually." Zelda sat up in her chair, before speaking the language in a nice Japanese accent.

_"Watashi no koto o uwasa shite iru wa."_

The boys just deadpanned at her. "What? I told you I could!" Anthony put his phone up.

"What does that mean, Zee?"

"'All the men in the world are talking about me.'" He made a face at her. "It was the first thing to come to mind!"

Ian just shook his head. "Alright! Now that our food is complete, What would you rate it?"

Anthony looked thoughful for a moment. "Forty-Eight Japanese speaking gingers out of Fifty-five."

Ian smiled. "See you next Thursday!" He panned to Zelda whispering in her ear, "Say 'Bye, Bitch' in Japanese."

"Sayonara, kuso-onna!" Zelda waved shyly, and Ian stopped filming.

After an hour or so of clean-up, Zelda watched Anthony and Ian play a few rounds of Street Fighter. She laughed at them as they shoved each other in the shoulder. Before they knew it, night fall was upon them.

...

Several weeks had passed by. Anthony and Ian started seeing less of Zelda as she began her job. They visited each other when they could, and called each other often. Today, Zelda was just about to get off of work early.

...

"What the frack?" I hollered into my headset. "So you have no hearthstone, and you have no idea how you got stuck?"

Currently, I was on the phone with a World of Warcraft player. He thought he'd glitch into an area that was sealed off, and now he has the courage to lie to me. I stopped myself from laughing at him. I had tried many times to get into that secret spot behind Karazhan. It was hard as hell.

"Alright. Give me one minute. I'll teleport you to Orgrimmar from here." I told him, opening a separate frame, and typing in the long coded text.

I had a little free time before I needed to clock out officially, so I headed over to the WoW Development team's department. They always had me log in as an admin to help idiots, like this one, get unsuck after forcing a glitch. I rolled my left shoulder a bit.

At least I'm entertained.

"Thank you!" I laughed quietly to myself.

"We're sorry for the inconvience, we'll have another admin look at that glitch at a future date. Thank you very much."

I logged out and put the headset down. I waved over my head at the Dev Team, then headed back to my own department. The animation team.

Or as I like to say, "The Best People Here." They agree.

I looked in the cubicle next to mine. There is a person occupying it. I know I would remember her...

"Oh, Zelda! There you are!" Mr. Syne called. I turned to look at him. "Sorry, I got lost in the Dev team's department... Again.." Mr. Syne just smirked and waved it off.

"This is Luka Black." I looked at the female with the thick rimmed glasses and the mousy brown hair. She was shorter than me by about four inches. I smiled at her, holding my hand out.

"Zelda Capella. Welcome to the Animation Department!" She put her hand in mine smiling shyly.

"Thank you, Zelda." She adjusted her glasses and I got a glimpse of maroon coloured eyes before the glare rested back over the lenses.

"I trust Zelda to show you around from here. Good day, Miss Luka, Miss Zelda." Mr Syne walked away after that.

"Alright," I groaned. "I'll show you around." Luka looked at me.

"I'm sorry, were you about to get off?" I smiled at her, walking.

"Yes, my first time in a month I get off on time, well actually it's earlier." I sighed thinking about surpising the boys.

"But it's alright. They can wait." Luka gave me knowing look.

"Your husband and child?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, she bumped into my back. I just barely peeked over my shoulder.

"How old do you think I am?"

Though I said it with confidence, I couldn't stop the blush from crawling across my face. The thought of being married to Ian.. I shivered. He looked too much like Derrick.

Anthony on the other hand...

NO!

"Oh, I'm sorry." Luka looked down, then back up a moment later. "You're boyfriend then?"

The blush just increased ten-fold. I couldn't stop myself.

"I wish."

Luka raised an eye brow.

I turned to her, sputtering.

"I mean! W-well it's like this! He's cute-e and all but!" I sighed turning back around walking.

"I'm not much to him, but a little sister."

After that, we walked in silence. I pointed and mumbled at a few things until we ended up back in the animation department.

"Oh, Zelda?"

I turned to look at her.

"I hate to ask a favor.. But I just got a text from my landlord. The tennent hasn't moved out yet, do you know any cheap hotels?"

I cringed. All the hotels around here, that were cheap anyway, were nasty and crawling with things..

"You can crash at my place." I said, gathering my bag. "I have an extra room, with a bed. It's all yours."

Luka looked stunned. "But.. You hardly know me." I nodded heading out to my car. She was still following me. "But, I'm nice! and besides, " I started opening my hatch.

"You haven't given me a reason not to trust you." I slammed the hatch closed, looking at her.

"Follow me home?" Luka blushed and rubbed her head.

"Actually I walked here. I had been living with my ex boyfriend. But we broke up. He said he'd keep my stuff there until I found a new place.."

I rolled my eyes at her, smirking.

"Alright, get in."

...

"Boom. Uploading!"

Ian shouted. This lunchtime had been loads of fun. Lots of people had been asking questions about Zelda and Anthony.

Even though he tried to deny it, Anthony was torn up on the inside since Zelda had become scarce.

Ian missed her too, but he didn't love her like Anthony did.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?"

Anthony's voice broke Ian's train of thought.

"What?" Ian spoke innocently. They had got a question asking if Anthony loved Zelda. Anthony blushed and said no. That question was only the begining. They had lots of forums on their site that were Zelda based.

The fans seem to approve of the couple, Ian knew he did.

"That question." Anthony just sat down next to Ian.

"It's true man." Ian began. "Ever since she started working, you've lost partial excitement in just about everything." Anthony couldn't look him in the eye. He was right.

It was then that both boys heard a familiar Mustang pull up. They walked into the garage that was still open. Anthony glanced down at his phone. 6:12 P.M. She was never home at this time.

As they watched the Mustang park, there she emerged. Today, Zelda was wearing electric blue skinny jeans, converse, and a black baby-doll tee with 'Become a Bro!' printed on the back. As she turned around, the front of her shirt was revealed. It was a blonde teen with electric blue eyes wearing a black headset and what looked to be three barrels the front one with a mustache and sunglasses. In between them was a 'V.S.'. There was smaller writing above the barrels and the teen, but Anthony couldn't read it from here.

"Get out, already, Luka!"

The voice made Anthony smile. He hadn't heard it in a while.

Emerging from the other side, was a pretty brown haired girl with glasses. She was wearing a blue tee shirt with the Blizzard Insignia and faded baggy jeans. She was more petite than Zelda, like a pixie. But Zelda's curves just made her more attractive.

"So, I need to run over and see my boys! Wanna come, Luka?"

The mousy brown haired girl nodded at her.

At this point, Anthony and Ian returned inside the house, waiting.

...

I ran across the street as fast as I could, Luka trailing behind me.

"Gah! Hurry your skinny ass up!" I turned to grab her wrist, dragging her. We stormed through the front door.

"HONEY! I'M HOME!"

And I was immediately attacked by my two favorite men.

Anthony had me cradled in his arms, while Ian took up hugging the both of us. I smiled wide laughing.

"Yes, I missed you too!"

I looked over to Luka, who stood in the open doorway. She looked so lost.

"Antwon.. Hun.. Put me down."

Anthony looked down at Zelda, blushing. He moved to put her down. Her arms were still wound around him as her feet touched the floor.

"So, is he your boyfriend, Zelda?"

Everyone in the house froze at Luka's voice. Ian smiled wide, walking towards Luka.

"Who are you?" He asked in a curious 'gay' voice.

"I'm, uh, Luka. Luka Black. Zelda is letting me live with her for a bit, since we work together now and I um.."

Ian's eyes just sparkled down at her. Luka and Ian looked back to me and Anthony.

Yeah, we're still here.

His hand on my waist, and my hand resting on his forearm. Oh, and we both had deep red blushes on our faces. Both of us wanted to move, to look away, but we were stuck.

"Luka, Luka, Luka." Ian sang, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's leave this lovely reunion to them, huh? I'll show you around the neighborhood."

..

Ian ditched me, just like that.

Here I am, staring at this beautiful woman I can't seem to push out of my head.

Her blue orbs seemed to penetrate though me. Finally, she stumbled back, blushing deep. I'm sure my face matched hers.

"So, uh. Ian totally jacked my girl." She started, looking away.

"Why don't we go on a walk of our own then?" I suggested. Zelda seemed hesitant, but nodded.

"Okay."

...

Anthony and Zelda said nothing on their journey. The sun was beginning to set. Anthony led them to a dimly lit park a while later.

"Swings?" Anthony mumbled, looking over at the playground.

"Sure." Zelda smiled, grabbing his hand and running over. She laughed as the wind blew through her hair. Anthony was speechless, and could only follow along.

Zelda sat down first, and looked to the vacant swing to her left. Anthony wasn't there.

"An-!"

At that moment, Anthony gave Zelda a nice push. She laughed quietly. When the swing returned, Anthony pushed her once more. When she had enough momentum, Anthony just sat next to her on the other swing, watching.

Her swinging slowed down, as her feet kicked up a bit of dirt. Zelda sighed looking up into the starry night.

"It's beautiful, Anthony."

This was it.

"You think so?" Anthony questioned, only looking at the side of her face that was illumanated by moonlight. She turned to look back at him.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason." He responded. "But, I can think of something even more beautiful."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, staring at Anthony, who was now looking at the stars.

"Like what?"

Anthony yawned. "Well, the ocean. Which reminds me, we need to go sometime."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Don't get off subject."

"There's also snowy mountains. Sights like that are breath-taking."

Zelda smlied at him, knowing he couldn't see it. "I'll have to agree with you."

"And there's one more thing." Anthony closed his eyes. "It's better that everything else."

Zelda rolled her shoulers, relaxing. "What?" Anthony stared into her eyes now.

"You, Zelda. You're beautiful."

Zelda's eyes went wide, but she didn't look away.

"I didn't know why I missed you so much, Zelda." Anthony paused, exhaling. "But, I've figured everything out now. I really like you, and it bothered me that I never got the chance to say it."

Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but Anthony interrupted her.

"Ian knew it before I did. Isn't that depressing? I finally have to courage to do this."

Grabbing her left swing chain, Anthony pulled Zelda close to him, and kissed her deeply. He used his right leg to cross over her left to prevent her from swinging away.

Zelda closed her eyes after the moment of shock, and used her right leg to support herself again. She also used it the lean more into the kiss. This is what she wanted too.

_Flash!_

Slowly the two pulled apart, gazing at each other, before looking to the source of the bright light. Zelda's eye twitched.

"Oh, man. This is going on our website first thing!"

Smiling brightly, Ian stood holding a digital camera. Behind him, Luka stood wearing his jacket. She was beaming too.

"I'm so h-happy for you, Zelda." Her high pitched voice chimed, and studdered when she shivered. Ian looked back to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Anthony, you haven't finished."

Anthony cleared his throat, turning back to Zelda.

"So, Zelda. With Ian, Luka, God, and all of the world as my witness, will you be my girlfriend?"

It was then that Zelda noticed the red recording light was lit on Ian's camera.

She couldn't very well say no, could she?

"Yes, Anthony. I'm all yours."

Anthony smiled wide, standing. He dragged Zelda up with him, kissing her again.

"Ian?"

Zelda and Anthony broke apart to see Luka in Ian's arms.

"Last one who can't get their girl home has to buy lunch next Thursday!" Ian took off.

With out any warning, Zelda jumped on Anthony's back, making him stumble in suprise.

"What kinda boyfriend loses in front of his girlfriend?"

He rested his hands underneath her bottom to keep her upright, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"GO, MAN, GO!"


End file.
